It is projected that next generation 5G wireless networks will comprise multiple radio access technologies (RATs) coexisting seamlessly within a defined/definable geographical area. The underlying components that are projected to underpin such seamless coexistence will be extensions to the dual connectivity framework outlined in Release 12 of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) 3GPP specifications in the context of Long Term Evolution (LTE)-Advanced networks.